


Hacker's Great Day

by Wishing_Well_349



Category: Doubletale (Undertale AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex, characters aren't mine, characters having sex basically thats it thats the plot, they belong to XWolf 26, they have a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishing_Well_349/pseuds/Wishing_Well_349
Summary: Hacker is having a GREAT day. Including his partner sucking him off.(Doubletale belongs to XWolf26. Takes place during the timeskip.)
Relationships: Chara/OC, Hacker/Chara, Hacker/Demon
Kudos: 3





	Hacker's Great Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first smut posting on here. Constructive criticism always appreciated! 
> 
> Doubletale belongs to XWolf26. If you wanna read it, it's here ( https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13161160/1/DoubleTale-Rewritten ) it's a really good story! Enjoy.

Hacker was having a  _ wonderful _ day.

Not out of any particularly big things that happened, but things just happened to line up. He FINALLY was able to weasel out of doing any work for Xander, which gave him the whole day to sit back, relax, and play a copy of one of the newest Undernet premieres:  _ Dragon Ball: Finest Hits!  _ He’d been waiting for this game for YEARS, so once he realized that a small percentage of timelines were a handful of years ahead of the curve, he went hunting. It took a good month of searching (including a close call with Predator’s merry band of pirates), but he FINALLY got a copy. And as he sat in his bed, in front of the TV, he thought this day couldn’t get ANY better.

_ Pop! _

Oh, and he had a beautiful brunette sucking his dick. That was also nice.

“You gonna focus on that game, or you gonna focus on me?” Demon asked, rubbing his cock with their hand. Years of training and honing their skills have made them an expert swordfighter, in more than one way. Though, the last time Hacker made that joke, he got a fresh teeth mark on his shaft, so...

“I can do both.” Realistically, Hacker could not. He had to pingpong between focusing on not dying, and keeping his chub up so Demon didn’t think he was uninterested. 

“Mhmmmm.” Demon replied, and with an eye roll they went back down on their boyfriend, sticking their tongue all the way out. They placed the full surface of their tongue against the base of his dick, before dragging it all the way up to where the head met the shaft. Hacker shivered, his thumb pausing for just too long, causing Goku to take a nasty blow to the head in the game, careening through a mountain and exploding. 

Hacker frowned, glaring at Demon. They grinned.

“... Fine, I’ll stop playing the game for a bit. But I-” He was cut off as Demon plunged down on Hacker, sliding his dick smoothly into their throat in one smooth motion, their nose touching base with Hacker’s skin. 

Gasping, Hacker’s hands flew to their hair. They held that position for a second, before coming back up, saliva coming out of their mouth and spilling over onto his dick. With the new, improvised lube, they jerked his cock with their hand as they looked up at him.

“Feeling good, babe?”   
  


They gave his cock another kiss, and he threw his head back in pleasure. “ _ Fuck _ yes I am.”

Demon got up from his dick, steadily climbing up from the lower part of the bed, trailing kisses up from his dick, up to his belly button, their fingers slithering under his shirt, slowly tugging it up so they could see his chiseled, scarred chest. Hacker got the hint, pulling his shirt over his head. Demon trailed kisses alongside the X-shaped scar on his chest, before coming up and kissing his neck, before his jaw, before planting a kiss firmly on his lips, clasping their hands on the sides of his face and running their hands through his ridiculously spiky hair. 

“Ready to go for it?” They asked with a grin. 

“Hmmm… I think I’d like more of a view.” He said, shit-eating grin spreading across his face.

However, that comment made Demon’s sultry smile drop almost immediately. “... Angel…”

“Come on, Chara, please?”

“Angel, I can’t.” Chara said, arms covering their chest. “... I just… It makes me…” 

“I know, I know.” Hacker sat back up in the bed, moving Demon to be in his lap. “But, I don’t know… It’s a part of you that you should be proud of.”

“...” Demon raised an eyebrow at that. “... And… What should I be proud of, exactly?”

Hacker placed a kiss on their neck. “You’re beautiful, Chara. All of you.”

Out of everything that had happened in the past ten minutes, it was  _ that _ that got Demon to blush. “An~gellll!” 

They threw their hands up into their face, covering it as it was covered in a light red dust. 

“Well, I’m right!” He said enthusiastically, kissing their collarbone. “You’re a beautiful, one-of-a-kind murderer, and I think you should be proud of that.”

“nhhNGNhng Hgn”

Hacker chuckled at their reaction, placing a kiss on their chin.

“... Fuckin’ dork…”

“Ily2.”

Demon rolled their eyes, pushing their hands against Hacker’s chest and forcing him to lay back down on the bed. They grabbed the hem of their shirt, took a deep breath and pulled it over their head. 

Hacker’s immediate reaction slapped Demon’s boxer-covered ass.

His eyes scanned their torso, defined muscles usually hidden by their baggy shirts now on full display. Hacker was tempted to let out a low whistle, but was quickly distracted by the fact that their binder was now coming off. 

Usually compressed, Demon’s breasts dropped as they briefly struggled with getting the tight cloth off of them. They were decently sized. Not the biggest he’d seen (in person, that’d probably go to Predator, though, again, decided against saying that) but certainly a nice handful in each hand. 

Demon threw their discarded shirt and binder across the room, before attempting to cover themselves. Hacker quickly grabbed their wrists, pulling them down so the two of them were practically nose-to-nose with each other.

“You’re beautiful, Char-bare.”

“... Shut up and fuck me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. His rock-hard cock was now pressed firmly against Demon’s toned ass. In a swift motion, Hacker summoned a thread of ink to fire from the Deltarune tattoo on his back, ripping the crotch of the boxers.   
  


Demon’s eyes widened as two strong hips clasped on their hips, before he thrust upward, and in one smooth motion, the two were joined. Chara’s back arched as they let out a low moan, Hacker letting out a low breath at their slickness.

“God DAMN you’re wet, Char-bare…!”

“S-Shut…”

Hacker thrust upwards, Demon’s eyes widening as their powerful arms kept them upright on top of Hacker’s dick. It always took a moment of adjusting to Hacker’s size.

_ SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! _

Demon shivered against Hacker’s dick as he gave them no time to adjust, thrusting deep into their core, causing them to yelp in pleasure with each repeated collision of their hips.

“Gah! Yo-u f-ucki-n’ di-ck-!”

He grinned, slapping their ass and causing them to, once again, yelp as he then grabbed their extremely toned ass and forced it down on him.

_ D-Dammit, he’s got the advantage…  _ Demon thought, their mind treating sex like a battle,  _ I’ve gotta do something to- _

“HNN…!” Was Demon’s reaction as Hacker suddenly grabbed them, flipping the two around and planting Demon firmly on their back as he grabbed their toned legs, forcing their ankles near their ears.

_ … Ah, fuck. _

As Hacker plunged back in, Demon conceded to their fate of the mating press. Their bodies slapping together in a lock that was near impossible to get out of, though Demon had no interest in that anymore. The deep reaches of Hacker’s cock was like nothing they’d ever felt before or since, their tongue lolling out of their mouth as they were pressed together. 

_ SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP! _

“FUUucuuUuuCK~” Demon yelled out, Hacker grinning, leaning down and placing a well-timed kiss on their lips.

Of course, that was the thing that pushed them over the edge. Demon convulsed and spasmed against Hacker’s dick, reaching their climax. Hacker took another moment after Demon’s began, but of course, his own orgasm came not long after. 

Hacker’s hot sperm filled Demon’s temple, taking a couple spasms of the dick to empty his balls into Demon. Once drained, he slowly pulled out, before rolling back over on the bed. 

“Best day  _ ever. _ ” He said to himself, grabbing his controller. Just as he was about to start up the game again, his hair was suddenly being grabbed in a fist.

Pulled downwards, Hacker’s face slammed into Demon’s pussy, him looking up to the piercing red orbs above him. 

“Better start cleaning, Angel~.”

Hacker grinned against his “punishment,” before gleefully getting to work on cleaning out his love of his life.

The day was only going to get better.


End file.
